Charlas Nocturnas
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Victoire está muy cabreada con Teddy por otra de sus bromas. Pero va a hacer falta la charla con alguien que sabe lo que los chicos hacen para llamar la atención de las chicas para que Victoire abra los ojos. Este fic participa en el Reto Halloween 2014 del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.


**N/A:** Pues aquí vengo con la nueva locura para Halloween. No hay mucho que decir, excepto que me he divertido mucho escribiendo esto y que espero que os guste (y que votéis e.e). ¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN!

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mio, es de Rowling. Yo solo me dedico a jugar con sus personajes.

**AVISO:** Este fic participa en el _Reto Halloween 2014_ de foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.

_*Con tonillo pedante*_ Me congraluta, emociona, alegra y _noséquéchorradasmás_ anunciar que este fic ha quedado en primera posición en el Reto Pervertido.

* * *

><p>Caminaba por los pasillos pisando bien fuerte, haciendo que el poco tacón que llevaba en los zapatos pareciera más del que era. Normalmente eso le gustaría, hacer notar su presencia. Que todos supieran que Victoire Weasley iba a llegar, cruzando el pasillo. Con esos andares tan característicos suyos, moviendo las caderas de una forma sensual, como si estuviera bailando. Bien recta y erguida. Con la cabeza bien alta y el largo pelo heredado de su madre suelto, simulando una cascada gracias a las ondas naturales que tenía.<p>

Pero ese día no estaba para nada ansiosa porque la esperaran al cruzar el pasillo. Ese día estaba cabreada y _mucho_.

Y la causa de su enfado tenía nombre y apellido: Teddy Lupin.

Llevaba buscándole durante horas. Cuando no le encontró en los lugares más normales decidió bajar a la primera planta e ir revisando planta por planta a ver si el _jodido_ Lupin estaba por alguna parte. Contando claro con que no le diera por cambiar de aspecto para que ella no le reconociera.

Estaba llegando al séptimo piso con una cara que espantaría hasta el más valiente. Y todavía no había dado con el chico. Pero tenía que estar ahí. Era 31 de Octubre y ese día siempre le gustada pasear por los lugares más oscuros y tétricos del castillo. Así que solo podía estar ahí.

Vio una sombra y corrió tras ella.

-¡Lupin!

Le llamó por su apellido para que el chico se percatara de la situación en la que se encontrada. Solo usaba su apellido cuando estaba _realmente_ enfadada.

Dobló la esquina y ahí se encontró con una figura masculina y alta que la miraba con sorpresa. Victoire ralentizó el paso y caminó con la calma de quién se sabe ganador, disfrutando del momento como un león hace con su presa.

Cuando llegó a la altura de la figura levantó la cabeza sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza y alzó una ceja.

-Suponía que harías alguna gilipollez, pero esto es lo último que me esperaba.

Frente a ella, mirándola como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas estaba nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Sirius con un poco de temor. Todas las alarmas se habían disparado al ver a la chica que parecía tener un genio de mil demonios.

-Muy gracioso. ¿De verdad te crees que tus bromitas te van a sacar de esta? Por mucho que lo intentes, no eres tu padre.

-¿Qué yo intento ser mi padre?

Había tocado la vena sensible. ¿Él? ¿Intentando parecerse a su padre al que no podía ver ni en pintura?

-Señorita, creo que se ha confundido.

-Ya, claro. Así que ahora vamos con el "señorita no te conozco te has equivocado de persona". Te conozco, y esta vez no cuela.

-Qué no cuela…¿el qué?

Victoire se cruzó de brazos y miró a _Sirius_ con reproche.

-Tus trucos ya no funcionan conmigo. Sé perfectamente que eres tú Teddy Lupin.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Lupin? ¿Has dicho Lupin?

-Así es como te llamas, ¿o es que te has dado un golpe y te has olvidado de quién eres?

-¿Es pariente de Remus?

-Sí, como que es su hijo.

Victoire rodó los ojos. Normalmente ese tipo de bromas le hacían gracia, él se hacía pasar por distintas personas y ella tenía que hacer todo lo posible por hacerle volver a tener su aspecto de siempre. Cuando era pequeña era divertido, nunca olvidaría el día que estaba en la calle con un Teddy de siete años y segundos después estaba con una señora mayor que la dejaba entrar en tiendas en las que sus padres le tenían terminantemente prohibido ir.

Teddy se había transformado tantas veces delante de ella, que ya había aprendido a diferenciar algunos matices.

Pero ahora no estaba para sus bromitas de intento de merodeador. Si creía que iba a salirse con la suya lo llevaba claro.

Cerró los ojos, cogió aire y al cabo de unos segundos lo soltó, despacio. Después abrió los ojos.

Sirius Black seguía delante de ella, mirándola con cara de incredulidad. Ella levantó un poco más la ceja.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿¡Desde cuando tiene Remus Lupin un hijo!?

Victoire resopló, si se iba a poner en ese plan la cosa iba a para largo.

-Pues desde hace 17 años.

-¿¡Y quién es la madre del niño!?

-Pues Tonks.

-¿¡Tonks!? ¿Mi prima Tonks es la madre del hijo de Remus?

-Pues claro, ¿conoces a otra Tonks?

El tono de Victoire dejó claro que la chica tomaba a Sirius por idiota. Pero tenía que entenderle, la última vez que había hablado con Remus estaba más amargado que un dementor. ¿Y ahora resulta que tiene un hijo con Tonks? Mucha información para digerir sin anestesia.

-¿Y….tu eres…?

-¿Victoire Weasley?

-¿Weasley? ¿No deberías ser pelirroja?

La cara que puso Victoire le dejó bien claro a Sirius que había tocado un tema delicado, pero a la mierda. Ella había empezado primero diciendo que intentaba parecerse a su padre.

-Soy rubia porque mi madre es rubia. Y sí, debería ser pelirroja, pero eso se lo dejo a mi hermana pequeña que lleva con orgullo la marca Weasley no solo en su pelo, si no en las pecas de su cara y en otras muchas cosas en las que yo no soy tan buena.

Victoire había cambiado su pose relajada de matona de colegio a una parecida a una banshee enfurecida, paseando a ambos lados de Sirius como su fuera un halcón acechando a su presa. Sí, había tocado el tema delicado de la chica.

Victoire siguió hablando y hablando sobre su familia y luego sobre sus primos y primos y más primos.

-Pero oye, hay otro en la familia que ha roto esa tradición. ¿Pero alguien le dice algo al tranquilo de Albus? No, ¿para qué? Es el listo de la familia, igual que Hermione. Da igual que tenga el pelo como su padre, da igual que el niño vaya a Slythering. Siempre es Victoire la que no es parte de la familia Weasley. ¿Porqué es siempre la mayor la que se lleva la peor parte? Y no solo soy la mayor de los hermanos, no. También soy la mayor de los primos.

-Eso lo puedo llegar a entender. Yo también soy el hermano mayor, y mis padres me echaban la culpa de todo. Y la cosa no fue mejor cuando acabé en Gryffindor.

-Pues al pequeño Albus no le han dicho nada. James se estuvo metiendo unas semanas con él, pero Albus ya pasa. Se le ha contagiado mucho ese humor Slytheriano.

-¿Un Weasley en Slythering?

-Bueno, más bien Potter.

-¿Potter? ¿Cómo que Potter?

-Albus…se apellida Potter, porque es hijo de Harry Potter.

-¿¡Quéee!?

Y Sirius siguió, y siguió, y siguió alargando la letra e hasta que Victoire le dio un capón en la cabeza.

-Pues espera Sirius Black a digerir lo que te voy a decir ahora. Seguro que te escandalizas.

-A estas alturas….

-¿Sabes cuál es el segundo nombre de Albus?

Victoire sonrió con malicia, lo que hizo que la cara de tranquilidad de Sirius se viniera abajo y empezara a sudar frío. ¿Qué clase de noticia aterradora venía ahora?

-Severus.

Sirius se quedó en su sitio. Parpadeó varias veces, digiriendo la información. En su cabeza de repetía el nombre «_Severus_» una y otra vez. Como un eco. Severus. Harry, su ahijado, había llamado a su hijo Severus.

¿Por qué le hacía una calamidad como esa?

-¿Cómo es que Harry le pondría el nombre de una persona tan horrible a su propio hijo?

-Muchos pusieron nombres de personas importantes que murieron en la guerra a sus hijos.

-¿Guerra? ¿Qué guerra?

-La guerra contra Voldemort-Victoire alzó las manos y movió los dedos y puso un tono como quién dice algo prohibido en forma de burla.-Aunque claro Sirius tú no puedes saberlo porque llevabas dos años muerto cuando eso pasó.

-Pero tú tienes un nombre normal, francés, pero normal.

-Significa Victoria. Me lo pusieron porque nací el 2 de Mayo.

Sirius alzó las cejas en una muda pregunta. Victoire rodó los ojos.

-El 2 de Mayo es cuando tuvo lugar la gran batalle de Hogwarts. Buenos contra malos. Y, obviamente, ganamos. Gracias al héroe de guerra Harry Potter.

Victoire alzó los brazos e hizo la ola, como si fuera parte de un gran público que aclama a su héroe después de la gran batalla contra el mal.

-Y volviendo a Harry, ¿cómo es que le ha puesto ese nombre tan horroroso a su hijo?

-Pues espera a escuchar los nombres de sus otros dos hijos.

-¿Que tiene más hijos?

-Claro, está Albus Severus, que lleva esos nombres por Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape. Luego está el pequeño demonio andante de Lily Luna, en honor a Lily Potter y Luna Lovegood. Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, está el hijo mayor, James Sirius, llamado así en honor a James Potter y Sirius Black.

Sirius se apoyó en la pared y miró a Victoire con sorpresa. Harry le había puesto su nombre a su hijo, y no a cualquiera de ellos, al primero. Sin poder evitarlo los ojos empezaron a humedecérsele.

-Caramba, hoy si que te estás metiendo en el papel.

-Ya te he dicho que soy Sirius Black.

-Ya, y yo María Teresa de Calcuta. Vamos Teddy, sé que eres tú. Y no, esta vez no estoy para tus jueguecitos de metamorfomago. Si te crees que con esta broma me voy a olvidar de lo que me has hecho, lo llevas claro.

-No sé qué te ha hecho ese Teddy Lupin, hijo de mi amigo Remus, pero te prometo que no soy él.

-Ya, claro. Como que me lo voy a creer. Tampoco eras McGonagall cuando cambiaste mi almohada, ni eras al fantasma de Nick Casi Decapitado cuando me pusiste polvos pica-pica en las sábanas. Y por supuesto no eras mi padre cuando me tiraste a la piscina este verano justo cuando iba a salir con un chico y, ¿de qué te estás riendo?

Sirius había empezado con una mueca al escuchar las ocurrencias del hijo de Remus, claramente hijo de un merodeador. Pero lo más divertido era ver que la chica no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba de verdad.

-Es que me parece que no te estás dando cuenta de un detalle importante.

Victoire se acercó unos pasos y supo los brazos sobre la cintura con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cuál?

-A ese chico le gustas.

Victoire abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y, poco a poco, fueron cayendo sus brazos hasta acabar ambos lados de su cuerpo, sin vida casi. ¿Teddy Lupin disfrazado de Sirius Black diciéndole que le gustaba?

Por primera vez miró al hombre con otros ojos, buscando alguna señal de que era en realidad Teddy gastándole una de sus bromas.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó mirándole con desconfianza.

-Ya te lo he dicho, soy Sirius Black.

Los ojos de Victoire se abrieron de la sorpresa. Y justo en ese momento, se escuchó un ruido detrás de ellos. Por el pasillo por el que habían venido. Unos segundos después apareció Teddy Lupin.

-Ya sabía que esa voz tan irritante solo podía ser tuya. ¿Qué pasa, ya te has cansado de buscarme por todas partes? ¿Te rindes?

Victoire se giró para encarar a Teddy, que se iba acercando con una sonrisa de superioridad. Cuando llegó a su altura, a unos pasos más cerca de lo que debería, bajó la mirada hacia la chica.

-¿Qué haces hablando sola?

-No estoy hablando sola, estoy con…

Se dio la vuelta y no vio nada. Estaba sola, y al final del pasillo solo había una pared con una ventana que daba a los jardines del colegio.

-Los fantasmas están abajo Vicky.

Victoire se giró, furiosa.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Vicky!

-Es que Victoire es muy largo y pijo. Y aunque le queda bien a una niñata mimada como tú, no me da la gana llamarte por un nombre tan largo.

-Pues entonces no me llames. Es más, por mi puedes empezar a dejar de hablarme.

Apartó al chico con el hombro y se fue por donde había venido. Teddy no tardó en seguirla y en nada ya la había cogido del brazo.

-No te pongas así, que he venido s disculparme.

-¿Disculparte tu? ¿Por haber hecho que estallara mi tarta en la comida?

-Sí.

Y el agarre del chico se intensificó un poco más. Victoire subió la cabeza y le miró a la cara, estaba más cerca de lo que debería. Y las palabras de Sirius le vinieron a la mente: _a ese chico le gustas._ ¿Sería posible que el origen de todas las bromas era una llamada de atención por parte del chico?

Teddy se acercó un poco más, subiendo la mano que tenía en su codo por el brazo hasta llegar al hombro, y luego bajando lentamente por su cuerpo hasta quedarse en su cintura. La rodeó y empujó ligeramente a la chica hacia delante, hacia él. Victoire no se lo esperaba y apoyó una mano en el pecho del chico para no perder el equilibrio y levantó la cabeza. Dándose cuenta de que estaba mucho más cerca de lo que había estado jamás del chico. Y sin poder evitarlo, notó como sus mejillas le ardían, señal inequívoca de que se había puesto roja.

Teddy sonrió de esa forma que a Victoire le hacía tener mariposas en el estómago, que normalmente reprimía, y alzó la mano libre hacia la cabeza de Victoire y le estampó un huevo en ella.

Victoire se quedó unos segundos quieta, pestañeó un par de veces y cuando escuchó la risa de Teddy reaccionó.

-¡Yo te mato!

Teddy salió corriendo por el pasillo muerto de risa, dejando que la chica le siguiera como una banshee enfurecida, dispuesta a matarle a base de un maleficio tras otro.

El pasillo que quedó vacío. Con las paredes como únicos testigos de que Hogwarts en un lugar encantado y de que ahí, en _Halloween_ puede pasar cualquier cosa. Desde besos fallidos hasta charlas absurdas con fantasmas o espiritus de personas que ya no están aquí.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Algún review?<p>

Votad-votad-votad-votad-votad-votadme a mi! :)


End file.
